sentimientos
by afnarelkln
Summary: Ren esta molesto con kyoko. por que cre que estaba saliendo con sho y no le dijo nada.esto se resuelve hablando. y tienen que actuar un papel parecido al que tienen en la vida real. pero fuwa empieza a interferir. kyoko¿descubrira la verdad? leanlo pliss
1. Chapter 1

**SENTIMIENTOS**

Hola. Aquí les muestro señales de vida. Les hago saber que dark moon ya a se acabo y no planeo continuarlo. Gracias por leer este fic.

Si esta escrito _así_ son pensamientos.

(**N/A:**nota de autora)

BUENO…..LEAN

**Diasclamer: **los personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 1: **

Kyoko se dirigía hacia la oficina de Sawara-san. Y choco con el menos indicado TSURUGA REN el mejor actor del momento y su sempai...

-Mogami-san-dijo Ren muy enojado

-Tsuruga-san……perdón por lo de la última vez-dijo ella con un hilo de tristeza en la voz

-no me importo-dijo este con su sonrisa fingida-de hecho creo que nadie lo noto

-no importa…. Actualmente voy hacia la oficina de Sawara-un trabajo de la sección ámame-dije Kyoko aun con un hilo de tristeza en la voz

-yo creí que después de eso ya te habrías graduado-mencione bastante enojado

-fue un mal entendido -dijo Kyoko protestando

-oh de verdad -dijo Ren… celoso

-es que….-dijo Kyoko defendiéndose

-como sea-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse

-Tsuruga-san-susurro Kyoko-Todo fue su culpa-dijo llena de rabia

//flas back//

Kyoko se encontraba sentada en una banca de una estación de televisión con Sho

-y ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Kyoko molesta por haber sido arrastrada hasta ese lugar

-la verdad es que, como sabes Reino tiene la tendencia de querer arrebatarme todo lo mío…. Por eso te pido que no dejes que te lleve- dijo muy serio

-¡no soy tuya!-dijo Kyoko molesta

En este instante Sho la abrazo al ver a Ren dirigirse hacia ella. Este escondió muy bien su ira.

-que bien que estamos saliendo desde hace 3 meses-dijo Sho para hacer enojar a Ren

-bueno Mogami-san, yo creí que odiabas a Sho. Pero veo que eres muy feliz. Pero por que lo escondiste- dijo muy escalofriante

Kyoko permaneció callada por el shock y Ren se fue creyendo que su silencio quería decir que le había mentido (**N/A: **aunque esta claro que estaba celoso n.n)

//fin de flas back//

Ya en la oficina de Sawara-san

-Mogami-san tienes una oferta para participar en un dorama-dijo Sawara-san lleno de alegría

-si, ¿que papel voy a interpretar?-dijo aun triste

-el papel de una chica llamado Rizumi la cual pierde sus sentimientos-a Kyoko le dio un calosfrió-y Jin se enamora de ella al igual que Ryo. Ambos la aman. Pero Jin la usa y esta pierde sus sentimientos. Busca venganza y en el trayecto se encuentra con Ryo. Este se termina enamorando de ella y de esta manera recupera sus sentimientos. El drama se llama "algo detrás de todo" -

-ok-dicho esto se fue

_-olvide decirle que el papel de Ryo lo interpreta Ren.. No creo que sea importante-_pensó Sawara –san despreocupadamente

Pasaron 3 días y ella ya tenia el guion. De hecho al día siguiente empezarían a filmar

-buenos días -grito Kyoko enérgicamente

-buenos días - saludo Ogata

-buenos días director Ogata – saludo alegremente Kyoko

-hola Kyoko-san-

-Eto... ¿Quién a interpretar a Ryo?-

-no te lo dijeron. O.O Bueno va a ser …..-

Hola:

Aquí les dejo el primer capi de mi fic. Espero que les guste. Y dejen reviews ¿porfa?


	2. Chapter 2

**SENTIMIENTOS**

Si esta escrito _así_ son pensamientos.

(**N/A:**nota de autora)

BUENO…..LEAN

**Diasclamer: **los personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 2: **

-Eto... ¿Quién a interpretar a Ryo?-

-no te lo dijeron. O.O Bueno va a ser …..-antes de continuar hablando vio al interprete de Ryo. Tsuruga Ren-Tsuruga-san-dijo Ogata saludándolo

-no será-dijo Kyoko paralizada

-si será Tsuruga-san. El va a interpretar el papel de tu amor escondido Ryo-

-¿amor escondido?-pregunto dudosa

-a no te dijeron que vas a estar enamorada de Ryo en secreto-

-eh-grito esta

+++++++++++Más tarde+++++++++++++

-_no puede ser .no solo voy a actuar como alguien sin sentimientos que esta enamorada inconscientemente. Sino que Tsuruga-san es aquel del que estoy enamora y el esta enamorado de mi-_

_-_cálmate solo vamos a actuar…pero el es el rey de las sombras-se quejo Kyoko

-esta 100% enojado- le dijo uno de sus fantasmas

_-será mejor que me disculpe... Pero no he hecho nada malo. Sin embargo debo acabar con este mal entendido-pensó llena de pánico Kyoko_

-listos-dijo Ogata- vamos a filmar la primera escena

-hai-respondieron todos en el estudio

-eto… no a llegado el interprete de Jin-dijo alguien del grupo

-pero Asami-san dijo que Fuwa-kun estaría aquí alas 12 am-

-Sho va a interpretar a Jin-pensó Kyoko llena de desesperación

-que extraño-pensó Ogata

-Shoutaro va a actuar-dijo con un aura más oscura que la noche y más malvada que un demonio

-hai, quiere ser un cantante capaz de actuar, y como Jin casi no aparece me parece muy bien-dijo sonriendo

-Asami-san no le dijo acerca de nuestra relación ¿cierto?-dijo con una voz de ultra tumba

-¿relación?-menciono muy ambiguo (dudoso)

-si, de hecho…..-Kyoko le conto todo lo que le había hecho y que ella lo odiaba, omitiendo el resto

-perdón Kyoko-san-dijo Ogata llorando a mas no pode pues eto podría hacer que Kyoko renunciara

-no importa-dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-buenos días Mogami-san-dijo Ren con aquella sonrisa risueña que haría a todos creer que estaba de un excelente humor

-perdón-dijo Kyoko rápidamente-todo fue un mal entendido, si me permite explicarle

-esta bien-dijo mientras ambos se dirigían a un lugar apartado

Se sentaron en una banca y Ren solo esperaba que ella hablara. Si ella no lo intentaba arreglar pronto el lo tendría que hacer. Hubo un silencio incomodo por un tiempo hasta que Ren ya arto se iba a ir Kyoko comenzó a hablar.

-Tsuruga-san, la verdad fui arrastrada por Sho hacia la banca para hablar, y dijo que era suya.-dijo tímidamente

En ese momento Ren se asombro mucho tanto que se paro

-cuando el te vio me abrazo y dijo eso solo para hacerte enojar, yo guarde silencio por que no sabia como responder.-se callo puesto si seguía diría que l odiaba con todo su ser y Ren se enojaría

-Mogami-san-dijo este antes de abrazarla en signo de comprensión. Aunque realmente a el le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Tsuruga-san arigato-dicho esto se soltó y se fue pues deberían de estar cambiando para la primera escena, el libreto estaba listo, y por lo que parecía esta era una prueba para ella, ella no se escondería, seguro lo lograría aunque fuera difícil

Hola:

Aquí les dejo el capi de mi fic. Espero que les guste. Y dejen reviews ¿porfa?

Sino no actualizo.


	3. Chapter 3

**SENTIMIENTOS**

Si esta escrito _así_ son pensamientos.

(**N/A:** nota de autora)

BUENO…..LEAN

**Diasclamer: **los personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 3: **

-Tsuruga-san arigato-dicho esto se soltó y se fue pues deberían de estar cambiando para la primera escena, el libreto estaba listo, y por lo que parecía esta era una prueba para ella, ella no se escondería, seguro lo lograría aunque fuera difícil

-creo que tu te molestaste por que recordaste el beso que le dio en san Valentín-dijo Yashiro san con una sonrisa llena de picardía

-no eso quedo en el pasado-dijo Ren sonriendo

-entonces no te importa que la vaya a besar en la filmación-

-¿Qué?

-si...-

-pero que pasa con esta historia –dijo Ren ya frustrado

-ni que tu la vallas a besar-dijo esto con un tono con una picardía excesiva

-no es verdad-dijo Ren bastante severo

-oh…ya tienes el guion del capitulo 2-despues de esto Ren tubo un presentimiento… raro, no sabia si era bueno a malo. En ese momento vio llegar a Sho con un ramo de rosas tan gigantesco como el de san Valentín

-hola Kyoko-dijo Sho llegando hacia ella

-Sho………….-dijo esta sorprendida pues le lanzo un ramo de rosas

-para ti-dijo esto bastante sonrojado a lo que Kyoko respondió regresándole el ramo y dirigiéndose hacia Ren colocándose atrás de el

-Tsuruga-san-dijo esta para que notara su presencia

-Mogami-san ¿Qué sucede?

-Sho...-dijo señalando al mencionado

-esta bien Mogami-san... ¿te acompaño a tu camerino?

-hai… arigato-dicho esto se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su camerino

Después de un rato Kyoko salió cambiada radicalmente

Llevaba un vestido un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Azul con un escote en forma de v. llevaba una peluca café larga y ondulada, unos contactos verdes. De verdad se veía preciosa

Ren simplemente llevaba una polera negra y encima una sudadera con gorra naranja y un pantalón de mezclilla. Se veía de unos 16 años más o menos

Sho por su lado levaba ropa como la que regularmente vestía. No se podía decir que se vera mal…..pero tampoco se veía tan bien como Ren

Por su lado Ren se encontraba sonrojado por como lo veían, parecía la mejor maravilla del mundo. Era lo mismo con Kyoko. No podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. Se veía tan bella que Ren se sonrojaba al verla.

-Tsuruga-san- le llamo Kyoko mientras corría hacia el

-te queda bien-dijo Ren con su sonrisa sincera

-tu te ves de 16 17 años-dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-tienes razón-dijo con una gotita

Todos los veían maravillados. Definitivamente parecían una hermosa pareja. Muchos murmuraban lo bien que se veían juntos. Las chicas por su parte resentían el hecho de que se besaría con Sho y Ren durante la filmación más de una vez, los abrazaría. Parecía como si tuviera mucha suerte. Ogata le había dicho que podían ser fingidos. Eso era su salvación… pero Sho y Ren aceptarían…después de todo a Ren le encantaba ser realista y Sho no desperdiciaría la oportunidad

-vamos tenemos que filmar la escena del rio-dijo mientras corría delante de Ren

-hai-dijo regalándole su más bella y sincera sonrisa

El capitulo uno un beso con Jin, este le diría que era el peor de toda su vida. Ella saldría corriendo hacia un rio, allí hallaría a Ryo, este la besaría y hablarían, conversarían y reirían.

-empecemos-

Durante la escena Sho la había besado de una forma tan real. Cuando Ren la beso sentía un sentimiento placentero. Se suponía que Rizumi le correspondería. Pero ella le correspondió de una forma inesperadamente dulce y llena de ¡¡¡¡amor!!!!

No sabían que haber. Si separarlos pues ya llevaban haci mas de 5 segundo o que. Solo sabían que el ambiente aun actuando se había vuelto dulce, tierno y lleno de sentimientos dulces. Ellos por su parte pensaban en el beso. Al terminar el capitulo uno Sho se dirigió hacia donde estaban Ren y Kyoko platicando sobre lo extraño de la situación

-¿Quién besa mejor?-pregunto Sho esperando un respuesta. Ren también parecía esperarla

Kyoko no dudo ni un segundo

-Tsuruga-san-dijo ruborizada. Ren solo sonrió y le pregunto si quería almorzar con el

Ella asintió y se fueron dejando a un Sho hecho piedra

Hola:

Aquí les dejo el capi de mi fic. Espero que les guste. Y dejen reviews ¿porfa?

Gracias a danuzkito su fic me inspiro mucho

Le dedico este fic a mis lectores y si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia, alago o insulto dejen review

Bye nos leemos ¿ne?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: un secreto olvidado**

-¿Quién besa mejor?-pregunto Sho esperando un respuesta. Ren también parecía esperarla

Kyoko no dudo ni un segundo

-Tsuruga-san-dijo ruborizada. Ren solo sonrió y le pregunto si quería almorzar con el

Ella asintió y se fueron dejando a un Sho hecho piedra. Pero este los detuvo.

-yo creí que EL PRIMER BESO siempre seria el mejor. Por eso creí que creerías que fue el mío PUES YO TU DI TU PRIMER BESO AQUELLA VES -

Kyoko sonrió victoriosa.

-oh… y si te dijera que ya me lo habían dado antes- dijo aun con su sonrisa victoriosa

Ren y Sho casi se mueren en el acto. Alguien había besado a su Kyoko. Y ella no lo diría. No a Sho al menos.

-¿es cierto Mogami-san?-dijo Ren sorprendido

-si… Fue corn o mejor dicho kuon Hizuri- dijo ruborizada

Ren casi se muere en el instante por la noticia… el le había dado su primer beso.¡¿Cuándo? ! ¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Cómo? Que el no lo recuerda. Pero de momento un recuerdo vina a su mente

/flas back/

- no te vayas-le dijo entre lagrimas una niña de 6 años de cabello negro y dos coletas

-Kyoko- chan… Recuerda que siempre seré tuyo- dijo Ren inclinándose ala altura de Kyoko y robarle su primer beso-eres mi princesa... y de hecho me duele dejarte... Demo me tengo que ir-

-no te vayas mi príncipe- le dijo Kyoko a Ren

-gomen-

/fin flas back/

Ren le dedico una dulce sonrisa aunque la chica no lo viera. Sho al verlo lo supuso. Pero el se preguntaba. .¡¿Cuándo? ! ¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Cómo?. Eran las preguntas que pasaban por su mente. Pero luego regreso a la normalidad.

-¿quien es ese kuon Hizuri?-pregunto Sho tratando de disimular

-el hijo de kuu-oto-sama bueno kuu Hizuri-

-que- grito Sho a los cuatro vientos

No se lo podía creer. Kyoko ya había sido besado... por tal kuon.

-de hecho... no se donde esta kuon - dijo algo triste Kyoko- pero me encantaría verlo

Ren casi le dice la verdad….pero el presidente Takarada interrumpió

-¿vamos a almorzar?- pregunto animado. Aunque se asusto al ver a un súper mal humorado Ren... _creo que interrumpí algo. _Pensó Takarada.

-claro- respondió alegre Kyoko

-¿Les importa si los acompaño?-dijo Sho retando al trió

-claro que no Fuwa- kun…. Espero un buen comportamiento de tu parte- dijo algo serio

-claro lory – kun- le dijo escaramente

Ren estuvo a punto de sacar su lado oscuro(N/A: muajaja). Pero el presidente lo detuvo con su mirada. Kyoko también iba a hacer lo mismo pero recordó que su "sempai" estaba allí.

-por aquí- indico su sirviente señalando una mesa muy…. "adornada"

-¡_que esta loco este tipo o que!... ¡miren lo…. Es #$%&&/=!- _pensó internamente con desesperación

En ese instante Ren aprovechando que el presidente y Sho estaban caminando delante… decidió preguntarle algo a Kyoko.

-Mogami-san…. Si kuon estuviese cerca de él y se lo hubiera escondido…. ¿como reaccionaria?-pregunto el chico algo nervioso

-bueno, me sorprendería mucho pues no me habría dado cuenta, y estaría algo triste por no habérmelo dicho….-un silencio MUY incomodo se formo -¡pero seria genial verlo de nuevo!¡Lo perdonaría al momento!-dijo entusiasta

-que bueno... Por que la verdad es que….- no pudo continuar pues cierta persona los interrumpió (un fastidioso manager que iba a ser masacrado mas tarde)

-Kyoko-chan-dijo efusivo el manager-ya vi el error en el libreto-dijo sonriente

-¿Cuál es?-

-bueno… sucede que lo están escribiendo apenas y decidieron de repente agregarle detalles a la descripción-

-Ocea que…-

-si no hay error, vas a besar a Ren por accidente en el siguiente capitulo-

Ambos quedaron en estado de shock que luego paso a ser un fuerte rubor.

-no vienen-dijo el presidente rompiendo la amorosa atmosfera formada por ambos

-si ahora vamos- dijo Kyoko sonriente

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Yashiro pícaramente y en susurro que solo Ren escucho

Ren no dijo nada…..solo le dedico a Yashiro una de "esas" miradas que te decían que tu vida estaba por terminar

++++++++++++++++++++++++++mas tarde++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-bueno…. Como el capitulo 1° ya esta listo estábamos considerando que empezáramos a poner publicidad… y para eso necesitamos algunas fotografías- dijo Asami llegando al lugar

-Asami-san- dijo Kyoko sorprendida

-si... ¿acaso no sabían que yo también colaboraría en la filmación?-

-no-negó la chica con la cabeza

-bueno… el capitulo 2° lo haremos mañana; hora les tomaremos unas fotografías-

Todos en el lugar asintieron positivos y regresaron a sus almuerzos

-ne Ogata-kun, no crees que esto se puede poner complicado-dijo Asami preocupada

- si, pero kyoko-san es toda una profesional-dijo sonriendo el director

-Mientras en otra mesa-

-Mogami-kun; ya lograste controlar a Rizumi

-casi-dijo un poco sonrojada

-y tu Ren-dijo mirando a su otro actor favorito

-ya, de hecho fue fácil de cierta forma-confeso el chico-si quieres Mogami-san podemos practicar en mi apartamento-

-claro, pero no quiero ser una molestia-repuso la chica preocupada

-no lo eres-dijo Ren alegre

-kyoko-chan, no te importaría cenar con el hoy, es que casi no ha comido hoy-dijo el manager sonriendo perversamente

-si, no hay problema-dijo la chica sonriendo

-bueno, saliendo tienes otro trabajo-pregunto el chico curioso

-no-

-bueno, te parece si saliendo del set vamos a mi apartamento-

-claro-dijo sonriendo alegre-eto Tsuruga-san, que me quería decir hace rato ¿tenia que ver con kuon Hizuri cierto?-esto hizo que todos lo miraran expectantes

-eto, bueno si-dijo algo nervioso-te parece si lo hablamos mas tarde

-si no hay problema-

En ese instante hablo Sho tratando de evitar el tema de kuon

-lory-kun, me preguntaba si podía cambiarme de empresa a la tuya-dijo Sho interrumpiendo a los chicos

-lo lamento Fuwa-kun, pero para debutar en mi empresa debes querer servir a tu publico, trabajar por los demás, además de querer ser amado entre otras. Si entras trabajarías en la sección Love me-dijo el presidente serio

-que es sección-dijo algo interesado "que asco de nombre"

-es la sección donde harás trabajos de cualquier tipo para que la gente te ame, y eso dependerá de los puntos que obtengas-dio sacando una libreta y lo sellos y mostrándoselos

-eh... Lo pensare-dijo el rubio espantado

-Ren, necesito hablar contigo-dijo takarada a Ren-

-eto, Ren voy a verificar el guion ahora regreso-dijo Yashiro retirándose

-hai jefe-dijo por inercia siguiendo a takarada

-¿jefe? Solo kuu oto-san y ni-san le llaman así-murmuro olvidándose de su maravilloso

Kyoko al recordarlo se paro y se fue. Al cabo de un rato Ren y ella se reencontraron

Bueno vamos, necesitan tomarnos unas fotos-dijo alegre la chica

-vamos-dijo Ren avanzando alegre

-hai-dijo caminando a su lado-

Ambos llegaron justo antes de que le hablara los directos

-bueno Tsuruga-kun, te parece si le tomas la mano a kyoko-san y la besas

-si esta bien

-ok vamos-dijo el fotógrafo ansioso

-hai-dijo el dúo a uní solo haciendo lo indicada

Mas tarde seguían las que eran con Sho. Una de ellas era casi un beso que se convirtió en uno forzado bajo la mirada furiosa de Ren. Y como buen fotógrafo; el no desaprovecho nada tomo muchas fotos de una sola

Luego le siguieron las de Ren. La primera era similar pero alguien empujo a kyoko y se besaron. Más no parecía forzado. Luego Ren callo junto con ella y evito el golpe

Dios esos chico eran oro puro

La última era de ambos platicando en la escuela. Esa no tuvo inconvenientes

-gracias chicos, es todo por hoy buen trabajo. Bye-dijo Ogata despidiendo a todos

Mas tarde Ren y kyoko estaba en un súper mercado comprando las cosas para la cena. Sho los vio y se impresiono mucho al ver a Ren y a kyoko subiendo la compra al automóvil mientras platicaban alegremente

-"pero que demonios, son pareja o que"-pensaba Sho molesto por la repentina escena

-vamos adelante Mogami-san-decía Ren abriéndole la puerta

-hai, arigato-dijo sonrojada

-tsk, seguro que van a cenar juntos como una feliz matrimonio recien casados-dijo Sho enojado mientras se iba a su departamento, seguro que solo la llevaba a su casa-dejo algo enojado

-en la casa de Ren mas tarde-

-Mogami-san, que te parece si practicamos la 1 escena de capitulo 2-

-ok, pero... Básicamente, cual es la historia-

-bueno trata de rizumi katonori era la mejor amiga de jin shiratshu el cual la uso para ser popular en la secundaria y al entrar a la prepa cambio su aspecto para vengarse y ella pierde sus sentimientos. Un día se encuentra con kirami nakizawa se vuelven amigos y regala un Que cambio su aspecto y su nombre ahora es Ryo kido. Al entrar a la prepa se encuentran pero no se reconocen. Kirami la reconose al ver como se le cae un dije. Mas tarde se vuelven amigos y jin entra a la escuela y rizumi comienza a trabajaren su venganza. Pero al final se da cuenta de que ama a kirami y este le dice la verdad y olvida su venganza-dice alegre

-oh, y ahora toca nuestro encuentro ¿no?-

-si-declaro Ren

-fin-

Perdón por no haber actualizado en años espero que les guste el capi

Gracias por sus comentarios


End file.
